Natsuru The DAD!
by WalkmanX
Summary: The continued life after the bout with Sakura. Natsuru is going to be a dad... While Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku are going to be mothers...


No, I don't own Kampfer... If I did, I would have made a real ending...^^

Natsuru looked at his reflection in the mirror, and looked at the three rings we wore on his hand. These were a symbol of the oath he swore to Akane, Shizuku, and Mikoto. They had battled Sakura and her White Kampfers for two years now, He was now 19, and his life was changing. He was dedicated to the three women as they were dedicated to him, He had evolved from having a female Kampfer form and was the first Male Kampfer...

We join Natsuru spending his day with Akane and Mikoto, they are now three months removed from a trip across the ultraverse with Natsuru and Shizuku. "Natsuru, what kind of name should we name our kids?" Mikoto asked him leaning against his shoulder. "I'd rather you guys come up with the names." he replied. "Why is that Natsuru-san?" Akane asked snuggling his other arm. "I feel that the mother should choose the name. Because its that name that is given rrom the love of the mother..." he stated. He worked both of them into his embrace, "Akane-chan, Mikoto-san, please understand that all I want is to provide and love you and the babies..." he said that with a bit of uncertainty in his tone. The girls hugged him togetter. "As long as we can be with you, it doesn't matter." she said to him lovingly. "Thats right Natsuru, I'm sure you'll make us all happy." she said reassuring him. They each claimed a side of his face with a kiss.

A pair of arms slipped over him, "They're right Natsuru, you belong to me as you belong to them. We share you, and you love us." the voice said as it pressed its softness into his back. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up..." he turned around. "Welcome home Shizuku." he greeted. Shizuku had just come back from the store. She was four months along and was no longer attending school, for the obvious reason of being pregnant and the facet that she graduated early. "I hear you won the lottery, again..." she said to her betrothed. "Yeah, I'm still in a bit of awe. On the bright side, I'll be able to stay home and support you, as well as take care of the kids too." he said optimisticly. Shizuku kneeled down, leaning against his back, enjoying the sunset on the roof of Natsuru's house.

The next day~~

Natsuru was making his daily run around the city, he liked doing it in the morning. It brought him a sense of fulfillment. He was finally back to his block and could see his new home. 'I wonder if the girls are still asleep. I will cook them some breakfast.' he thought to himself. He rushed back to his house, his body covered in sweat, he decided to take a shower. He walked to the back of the house starting to remove his clothes as he went. "Natsuru, is that you?" a voice called as he opened the door to the bath. " Akane?" he stammered. "I didn't know you were up..." he said stuttering. She giggled, "You don't have to be shy. We've already been as intimate as possible. How was your run?" she asked smiling at him. "Great, I was going to come back early and cook some breakfast for you..." he said putting his clothes into a basket. He continued to a shower, as he did he removed his hair-tie, shaking his hair free, he started his shower. He a caught a snag though, for some reason the faucet handles felt soft and orb-like. "Huh, what the...?" he shook the hair out of his sight. "Natsuru... You're becoming more aggressive." a voice said slyly. "Mikoto?" Natsuru said in a panic. He covered himself, expecting a roundhouse or a cross. She, however surprised him, by taking his hand and placing it back on her boob. "It's okay Natsuru... I really don't mind, how was the run?" Mikoto said giving a shy smile. "It was good, I...I'm sorry I interrupted your shower." he said slightly turned away. She brought his gaze to hers, "Don't worry about it, just remember... I WILL ALWAYS COOK FOR YOU!" she said turning into a chibi and hugging him with everything she had.

Later that morning~

Natsuru was going with the girls the doctors for the check-up of for the first trimester. "Well I can't believe its been three full months." Mikoto said snuggling Natsuru's arm in the waiting room. Natsuru kissed her forehead. "What would you call it, magic?" he said smiling at her. As they sat there Mikoto looked back at the war that still raged, Kampfer were still battling, that wasn't going to end for a while, but what really got her, and the other girls as well was the fact that Natsuru definitively gave up on Sakura. None of them minded, but they found it strange, all of their questions were answered three weeks after their face off with Sakura.

Flashback~

"We don't want to be the consolations for what you can't have..." Shizuku said in a level tone. She looked vulnerable and had a sense of desperateness about her. "She's right Natsuru, I won't be something to be settled for..." Mikoto paused, "But... I love you..." she said as she turned away, she wouldn't run away this time, she wanted to know now if he really meant what he said or if she should just give up. "I'm with them Natsuru-san..." Akane added. "Please understand that although we love you, we just want to know if you do in return, if you really don't then tell us now..." she said calmly, however her eyes burned with hope and sadness. Natsuru looked at them, "I do..." he said eyes closed, "I love you, I realize how much I've put you through. I don't know if I deserve you, but if you'll have me... I promise to love you... All of you... Till existence fades, and nothingness consumes everything... and when that happens, I will love you still..." he knelt in front of them. The girls all turned to him, and surrounded him, finally embracing the boy they had all been pursuing for the past year(and in Mikoto's case almost her entire life.). As they shared this grand share of affection, the girls uttered one last thing, "Prove it..."

~End Flashback~

The doctor called all four of them in Mikoto grabbed a little tighter on to Natsuru and planted a kiss on his lips. "You have to take responsibility now Natsuru, childhood friends, lovers... Forever..." she closed her eyes as she said it. Shizuku and Akane looked as Mikoto 'hogged' Natsuru. They didn't fret, through their annoyance. "Forever, and ever..." he said back at her. He looked over at Shizuku and Akane giving them a reassuring look. With that they continued with appointment.


End file.
